In U.S Pat. No. 4,313,112 (Foster), a particularly advantageous computer work station assembly is disclosed. The disclosed work station assembly includes a mounting apparatus for supporting copy material and a mounting apparatus for supporting a cathode ray tube display screen therebehind. Conveniently, a keyboard supporting surface is also provided in front of the mounting apparatus for supporting the copy material.
Disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,572 (Story) is a console or stand for a modular data processing system. This stand includes a platform on which a display screen is mounted and from which two sides depend. A keyboard supporting platform is movably mounted to this platform so that the keyboard platform is moved between a raised and stored position underneath the display screen and a lowered, operative position.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,496,200 (Hagstrom et al), a desk top keyboard display terminal having an articulated keyboard is disclosed. The keyboard terminal is movable from a latched position in front of the terminal to a latched position articulated over the edge of a desk. In the lowered position, a small copy holder is provided. Other copy holders or computer work stations are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,428,631 (Cope et al) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,458,961 (Browning). A telegraph transceiver with a horizontally retractable keyboard is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,732,965 (Mero) and U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,395 (Mero et al).